The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.domesticum known by the varietal name Lois (Oglevee No. 551, Bodger No. 6 PD 23-3). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the self-pollenation of Hazel Ripple (unpatented). Hazel Ripple is distinguished from Lois primarily by its smaller flower.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd., Connellsville, Pa., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60.degree. Fahrenheit night temperature, 68.degree. Fahrenheit day temperature, 72.degree. Fahrenheit vent temperature and grown in a soilless media of constant fertilizer 150-200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium has a response time of fourteen weeks from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 6.0 inch pot.